Dan (episode)
This article is about the episode, you may be looking for the character or the creator. "Dan" is the eighteenth episode of the 1st season and the eighteenth episode overall. It originally aired on May 28, 2011. Synopsis An imposter gets more than he bargained for when he steals Dan's identity. Plot Dan returns home from a court appearance to find that a stranger has moved into his apartment and stolen his identity, but the worst part is that this "Imposter Dan" is living Dan's life as a friendly, well adjusted and helpful guy! Dan plots to get rid of the imposter and get his life back. Guest stars John C. McGinley as Imposter Dan. Trivia * Imposter Dan made a return in the sequel episode "The Telemarketer". * This episode is commonly referred to as "The Imposter" * John C. McGinley guest stars as Imposter Dan. * Dan was in court in the beginning of the episode for driving through a Church, The Imposter was later thrown in jail for it since he stole Dan's identity. * Imposter Dan is a fan-favorite among the Dandom. * Dan apparently draws unflattering pictures of Elise in his journal. * Imposter Dan thinks it's cut yet sad that Dan didn't know the true gender of Mr. Mumbles. * Chris is willing to accept Imposter Dan as the new Dan since Imposter Dan is a great cook. * This episode was originally going to be about Ted, an unseen yet mentioned character, but the concept ended up scrapped. * On Dan's driver's license, it indicates that he was born on October 31, 1975. As seen on Chris' license in "The Animal Shelter," he was born on February 22, 1985, which would make Dan nearly ten years older than Chris. However, the events of "The High School Reunion" and "Summer Camp" insist that Dan and Chris are roughly the same age. It's possible that Dan probably lied about his actual birth-year and that he was actually born in the same year as Chris. * On Dan's license, his eye color is listed as brown, even though they're green. * When Dan screams "DAN!" in the sky, the camera zooms out to the world. It zooms away from the map of Pakistan, even though the series takes place in the U.S. state of California. * Apparently, Chris and Elise had a 'contingency' plan in the works in case Dan ever snapped. Considering the amount of times Dan has caused mayhem it is surprising said plan has never gone underway before now! * Despite Dan's best efforts in the beginning, almost everyone turns against him favoring the identity-thief whose taken his life over him! First Brutus and Mr. Mumbles and then later on Chris who decides pie is more important than his best friend! Errors * When Dan unlocks his door after getting out of Chris's car his character model is placed slightly too high so as a result the lower half of his body is missing. Characters * Dan * Chris * Elise * Mr. Mumbles * Imposter Dan (debut) * Judge Gallery The Imposter.png who are you - dsn.png Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes